


Mutt

by karissaam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Charlie, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to follow, Multi, Mutt Gadreel, Omega Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, potential m-preg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karissaam/pseuds/karissaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are werewolves and there are humans…they don’t mix. Mutts were considered abominations, half-breeds between the two that the weres would rather not exist.</p><p>Unfortunately, Gadreel Stephenson was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic for Supernatural so be gentle if you wish to comment. Basically, it's a typical alpha/omega kind of fic but there's another group in the mix: Mutts. A human and a werewolf do the frick-frack and make a half-werewolf, half-human baby. Mutts have most of the abilities that a pure-blooded werewolf has, only they can't shift into a wolf form. They can pass as regular humans who don't notice anything different about them. Werewolves however, notice the difference, due to the scent that a mutt produces. They find Mutts to be inferior, bastardizations of werewolves and are unfit for their society. Most Mutts manage to gather the resources needed to live among the humans do so, but those that have little options but to stay inside the pack live on the fringes and are treated like the scum of the earth. They face a daily prejudice against them by the werewolves.
> 
> I figured, Gadreel would be a good fit for this type of creature, considering how he's been treated by all of heaven as implied by Supernatural. In this story, Gadreel's only "sin" is being born. With that in mind for this story, the character Ezekiel (the angel Gadreel disguised himself as) is going to be Gadreel's "twin" brother (I hope this isn't weird, but omega werewolves can carry more than one person's pups, so Ezekiel belongs to were!alpha!daddy and Gadreel belongs to human!daddy). With him being a Mutt, he'll be having to deal with the typical bigotry, slurs, and mistreatment the Mutts in this verse have to go through.
> 
> Dean is the omega son of Pack Alpha John Winchester, who is next in line to become pack leader; except he needs to find a suitable mate, alpha or beta, to ensure his position. So Castiel comes into play as being one of Dean's potential suitors, but the feelings are not mutual (this pains me a little bit as a CasDean shipper) and thus Dean needs to find one. This is where Gadreel comes into play and we see something happen between the two of them. Just a side note, while Cas’s feelings for Dean are not returned, he doesn’t turn into one of those asshole-ish, “I’ve been friend zoned” kind of guys. He still wishes to be Dean’s friend and wishes the best for the omega. There’s an element to the story that will come later, but I don’t want to reveal it until later. It’s going to cause some issues for Gadreel and Dean, but I still need to work out the mechanics of how it will work.
> 
> This is about all I've got so far as an overall plot for this story, so we shall see how it goes from here on out. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

So this first chapter is going to be just my notes for now until I finish with the first chapter. We shall see how this goes~


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're taking a vague little peak into life in the Winchester pack. Getting to know how certain relationships work for this verse.
> 
> (Apologies in advanced should anything in this fic be OOC. That's not the intention but it'll probably happen on occasion.)

There are werewolves and there are humans…they don’t mix. 

Mutts were considered abominations, half-breeds of a were betraying their own kind. they had the abilities of a were, but they could not shift into the form of a wolf. They were ridiculed and shunned by their full-blooded counterparts to the point where they didn’t live a long life.

Unfortunately, Gadreel Stephenson was one of them. 

*****************************  
￼  
Monday mornings were a typical affair in the Winchester pack. They were few, but strong and not the pack to make enemies with. Since the fall of 1983, the pack’s Alpha, John, went to avenge the death of his mate Mary. It had taken over twenty-two years to infiltrate and destroy Azazel’s pack, but the task was completed with the aid of his two sons: Dean, the eldest and omega, and Sam, the youngest and Alpha. 

However, John was getting older and his health was in decline. Soon, he would pass and it would be up to Dean to take the role of Pack Leader. But John did not wish for his son to become leader until he had found a mate, believing that being mated would give his oldest a better perspective of being in charge.

On the contrary, Dean didn’t feel quite ready to settle down. Barely into his thirties, the idea of finding a mate, while present, wasn’t a a priority. The oldest Winchester son was coming back from checking on his dad and making his way to pick up groceries from the commissary. He made the occasional smile and waved at several pack member as he walked by. One of the perks of being next in line for Pack Leader was that everyone wanted to be on your good side. Unfortunately, a lot of people made it their business to know your business. 

It took him over an hour to get through the store by the time he found everything he needed and being stopped by Mrs. Webber and her longwinded talk about her day and questions about how his father is doing. After that, he finally made it home, took off his shoes, and sat in front of the tv to relax for the rest of the day.  
Not long after dozing off, his cell started to ring. It took Dean a while to find his phone, but he didn’t bother to check the caller ID, knowing that it would be Sam on the other end.

“What’s up, little brother?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Last time I checked, I had a few inches on you.” Dean could practically hear Sam smirking.

“Yeah, yeah. But seriously, how are ya Sammy?”

“Doing pretty well. We’re almost done with the negotiations from Crowley’s pack, so Jess and I should be back in a few days.”

“That Crowley’s always been a pain in the ass. ‘should just rip his throat out and be done with it.”

“Unfortunately, he’s a pain in the ass we have to deal with. Our numbers aren’t what they used to be and what’s going on with dad-“

The mention of their father’s health brought forth a painful silence. Even before they got rid of that yellow-eyed bastard, John Winchester wasn’t at his full strength. Now it was like he was wasting away with every passing day. Missouri had told the brothers that John didn’t have much longer.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it Sammy. That’s how we always do it, right?”

Dean heard Sam huff a smile from the other end, “Yeah, that’s how we Winchesters work. Family business and all that,” There was some shuffling and a woman’s voice muffled on Sam’s side of the call, “Looks like we’re getting ready to wrap things up. Think you can hold the fort for a few more days?”

“Pfft, you bet your ass I can! I taught you everything you know! Bitch.” a full grin split Dean’s face.

“Jerk. See you around.” 

“Yeah, you too. Look out for that mate of yours.”

“Nah, Jess’ the one doing the looking out for.”

“She knows how to pack a punch.”

“She sure does. See ya Dean.”

“See ya Sam.”

Dean hung up and sat back in his recliner trying to get comfortable again. Just as soon as he felt himself starting to doze off, there came a frantic knocking on the back door.

“Great, now what?” was what came from Dean’s mouth as he pushed himself out of the recliner and to the sound of the knocking. He swung open the door to find a frazzled Charlie with a distressed look on the beta’s normally calm face.

“Oh thank God you’re home!”

“Where else would I be on a Monday afternoon?”

“That doesn’t matter right now! We’ve got a problem going on near the commissary!” The red-head grabbed Dean’s arm and yanked him out of the house towards where Dean had been a few hours earlier. “Remember those new pack members?”

“The Stephenson’s, right?”

“One of them’s in the middle of a pretty big fight and I don’t see it going well for him. There’s a good ten people surrounding the poor guy and I don’t think he’s gonna make it out in one piece. You need to split it up!”

“Just another job for the ‘leader-in-training’ I guess. Did Gordon get drunk again?”

“I have no idea, but he’s in the middle of it as usual.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed, “Let’s get this over with.”

Ten minutes later and they were at the commissary, the shouting and growls Dean could swear could be heard from back at the house. It wasn’t uncommon for certain pack members to get a bit rough with each other with mating season coming up, but things felt more off the closer they got towards the circle of ravenous were.  
And that scent coming from the center of it all was nothing like Dean could ever remember encountering. Something about it felt foreign and bizarre. Just what the hell was happening to his pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! First chapter done. I think I'm going to try to give each chapter 1,000 words or more. That's probably not much for a fic chapter, but hey, it's a start. I'm not going to guarantee any fast updates for this fic, due it being towards the end of my college semester and finals are coming up, so I probably should focus on that when the time comes :)
> 
> Writing isn't my strong suit (I art in the form of drawing) so I'm going to quote Chuck with: http://www.awesomelyluvvie.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/writing-is-hard-gif.gif
> 
> But anyway, we'll be looking at the aftermath of the scuffle going on and then we finally get to meet Gadreel! Poor guy's going to go through some serious whumpage. Let me know if y'all have any questions on what isn't clear in this story.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel and Dean finally meet, not under the best of circumstances.

The first fistful of mud landed on the back of his head, the coldness of it surprising him more than the actual throw. Although, after over thirty years of mud, rocks, and God knows what else, Gadreel should be used to it. It would have been naïve of him to think this pack would be any different, every time his father had him and Ezekiel pack up and move to other territories, it always ended up with the same types of people using the same words and fists against him.  
It was a miracle the members of this pack had waited this long to start taking it out on him physically. Until now, he would see them avert their eyes or move to walk on the opposite side of the street once they recognized his scent. It was not a foul smell, but it wasn’t pleasant either; it mainly gave away what he was. At the age of thirty-four, there was a sense of resignation hearing the words “mutt”, “half-breed”, or “freak” being whispered as he passed by. After growing up with a father who wanted nothing more for him to disappear and a brother who tolerated his presence, the jeers made by complete strangers did not have the same affect they had had when he was a pup.

He had been on his way from picking up fertilizer for Ms. Moseley’s garden, the omega had been kind enough to give him a job working on her yard as she had stated as being “not as spritely as she used to be.” That’s when his afternoon went downhill.

After the ball of mud hit him, he turned around to see Gordon Walker, an alpha who felt it necessary to picks fights with anyone that breathed. He had his cronies, Kubrick and Creedy with him, twin sneers on their faces. 

“Hey mutt! What the hell ‘you doin’ out here for?!” Walker’s words were slurred, and Gadreel noted the creeping stench of alcohol coming from the alpha.

Steeling himself, he spoke, “I am merely preparing for my work, alpha. Madame Moseley would not appreciate my tardiness so I must be on my way.”

Another wad of mud landed on the back of his head as he walked a few more steps, “I’m not done talking to you, half-breed! Get your ass back here!”

Three drunk alphas coming straight for him had not been in Gadreel’s plan. 

Neither had the blow to his jaw.

 

****************************

 

Now there was a crowd gathering around as Gordon and his posse kept coming at him, hit after hit. It wasn’t in him to want to fight back, but he was able to land a few punches himself and push the three tumbling back into each other. That only seemed to get them more agitated.

Gadreel could here the growing shouts and cheering on from what appeared to be at least a dozen people. The constant punches to the head were starting to make him feel disoriented. Kubrick and Creedy had forced his arms behind his back as Gordon connected his fists to Gadreel’s face. His vision was starting to get fuzzy as he felt blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Eventually, he felt himself slump to the ground.

He curled in on himself as soon as the first kick to his gut came. But Gordon only managed to get in two more before he was pulled back. The scent of an enraged omega slowly filled Gadreel’s senses. He worked up enough energy to see a tall, dirty blonde, man shoving back at his attacker, shouting at him in which he was only able to make out half the words. It took far to much effort for him to sit up, and he startled as he felt someone grab his shoulders. He turned his head to make out the face of a red-headed woman. It seemed that she was trying to help him up. He could smell that she was a beta.

With the beta’s help, he was able to get back up on his feet, albeit wobbling the entire time. His vision was becoming clearer, at least in his right eye, as he watched the omega push at Gordon and his fellow alphas, demanding they be on their way. He threatened to call for a man named Bobby, and with that Walker and the crowd dissipated, scattering into different directions. Gordon and his lackies were heading off into the woods.

The omega turned to face him yet he could not read the expression on the man’s face.

 

****************************

 

Once he and Charlie had gotten inside the circle, Dean found where that scent was coming: it was one of the Stephensons alright, how could anyone in the pack forget that one of them was a Mutt. Having one living among werewolves was a rarity this day and age. Most of them had gone to live among the humans. Not this one apparently.  
It took a second for Dean to see that the man was on the ground, and Gordon Walker was slamming his foot into his stomach. All Dean could see was red, seeing someone being attacked so brutally, in public no doubt. He marched forward, grabbing Gordon Walker’s shoulder which caused the alpha to spin back, Dean shoving the alpha back.  
Walker stumbled back, Dean grabbed a hold of Gordon’s goons and pushed them into Walker. 

“Alright! Break it up! The hell you doing?! Walker, you’re in so much shit already, do you really want to do time and stay there?!”

“Fuck off Winchester, your daddy can’t keep an eye on you?”

Dean felt the rage build as Walker kept running his mouth, spouting things about dad and how the thought that an omega bitch leading the pack was a disgrace. He couldn’t take anymore of it and rammed his fist into Gordon’s face. 

“Anyone else wanna add to that, or should I get Singer to sort y’all out?”

Like clockwork, everyone started to scatter. Gordon nodded to his lackies and they headed to the woods. He turned around to see Charlie helping up Stephenson who was struggling to stay upright. He knew how his fellow weres felt about mutts. It’s occurs to him that this the first incident of a fight breaking out involving one, at least in his lifetime. 

The omega shuffled his feet as he felt himself wanting to look elsewhere but Stephenson, Gadreel, if he remembered correctly. He finally worked up to meeting the man’s eyes.

“You feeling alright?” he quickly realized that was a stupid question and fumbled to correct his mistake. “Shit, I mean do you need to get looked at?”

Gadreel would not meet his eyes as he spoke, “I am fine, omega, I assure you I do not need caring for.” He tried to move towards the forgotten fertilizer, but he began to stumble. Before he hit the ground again, both Dean and Charlie grabbed onto him to steady him.

“Alright, we’re taking you to Pamela’s. Charlie, can you get the bag he has?” The beta nodded, helping Dean to support most of Gadreel’s weight, and picked up the compost as Dean made his way towards the doctor’s house.

“Omega, I am certain with a minute’s rest, I’ll be able to move and be on my way,” Gadreel was trying hard to not have the lead Omega waste his time on him, but the man wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Nah, the way you’re walking, you’ll be lucky to make it two feet. We’ll have Pam make sure you don’t have a freaking concussion. C’mon Charlie.”

“I’m gonna call Pam to let her know we’re on the way, Dean.” Charlie was already pulling out her cell.

Dean nodded and treaded down the road with an injured mutt around his arm. 

Gadreel resigned himself of being unable to get away, knowing the omega was right about his condition. This was the last thing he needed. He’d have to call Ms. Moseley and relentlessly apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! Sorry about the delay, I was gone all Thursday at the Mockingjay Marathon (probably not the best decision, but worth it) and Friday was just me being lazy.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel gets patched up and we see some short, but not all that much interaction.

Dr. Barnes’ office was…an interesting place to say the least. When the lead Omega and his Beta companion had dragged him inside her office, Gadreel in his delirious mind assumed that they had taken him to seedy bar instead. The lighting is not all that great, and it smells like it’s damp inside. Perhaps the doctor’s home clinic was still in need of repair from the recent winter storms as they had been particularly brutal this year. That must have been it. It must have been a slow day at the clinic because Gadreel barely had time to sit down when his name was called. He was grateful for it as the few people waiting in the room seemed to gravitate away from him as soon as he came through the door. No one really expects a mutt to come into their establishments, most weres in this day and age never see a mutt unless they went towards human civilization. Seeing as the older packs had moved to more secluded lands, there was a chance that some groups had not seen a mutt in over 50 years. 

The throbbing in his head had died down a bit, but his vision was still clouded and blurry. He sits on the examination table absentmindedly as Pamela, a beta by her scent, enters the room and gives a look of bewilderment once she catches a whiff of him. Remembering herself, she flashed a polite smile and moved closer towards where Omega Winchester was sitting. 

“So Dean-o, what sort of trouble have you been getting yourself into now?”

The Omega sits up in his chair with his arms folded, “Gordon got to him, he needs to get stitched up. Probably has a concussion-”

“Come on honey, if you’re gonna give my patients’ diagnosis before I even look at them, you might as well take my job,” lips stretched all the way up to her fox-eyes as the lead Omega flushed. “Don’t worry sweet thing, I’ll humor you and take a look at your, uh, friend here….”

She turned her direction towards Gadreel, her smile looking a bit more forced as she examined his injuries and testing his level of consciousness.

“Well, it looks like you don’t have a concussion, but you should probably avoid doing anything too extraneous with your noggin,” Pamela spouted off the typical treatment as she finished up cleaning up and patching his wounds. “Alright! Looks like you’re good to go!”

Gadreel gave her a mumbled ‘thank you’ and proceeded to step off the table and put his jacket back on. The disinfectant stings in the gashes left by Walker’s fists, but it is a much more pleasant feeling than constant kicks and punches to his body. When he turned around Dr. Barnes had walked out of the room to attend another patient.

****************************   
Stephenson was looking much better, Dean noticed. He wasn’t as shaky on his feet as he had been before. Charlie was busy in the waiting room filling out the paperwork and didn’t notice when either of the men rejoined her. 

“Oh good, you’re done! Since we’re done here, we should probably head back…” She shot a weary glance at the mutt. Dean knew that Charlie was more concerned with Gadreel’s well-being than with his actual status. She, like many others in the pack were unfamiliar with the presence of a mutt, but the beta seemed to genuinely be comfortable around Stephenson instead of relying on traditional fears. 

“Alright, Charlie, you head back to my place and I’ll make sure Stephenson gets back to wherever he’s going.” Dean claps a hand on the redhead’s back and they part ways. 

****************************    
The road to Gadreel’s house was a painfully silent one as the lead Omega and the half-blood made there way down the old dirt road with the oldest housing in Winchester territory. He did not have much he felt he could say, this is only the second time that he had interacted with the lead Omega; the first being when his father had dragged him and Ezekiel from the last pack they had lived with and brought them here. It had been John Winchester, the Head Alpha who had made the final call when it came to allowing them entrance. Because Gadreel was… what he was… not many packs were as compassionate, seeing as the majority or weres would rather pretend that he did not exist. Had it not been for him, his father and brother would be able to go to any pack they chose.

He was pulled out of his reminiscing when Omega Winchester tapped his shoulder.

“So which place is yours?”

“…This one on the left.”

“…Okay.”

There was a level of awkwardness that continued until they reached the front door. Gadreel supposed it was understandable as the two of them had not ever gone out of each other’s way to make contact. The lead Omega seemed to be busy stepping in for the duties required of the Head Alpha and he himself tried to make himself invisible as to not bring too much attention to his family, lest they have to leave this pack and try to find another.  
Once they had made it the last of the steps, Gadreel turned to give his most humble of thanks to the lead Omega when he recalled that he had left the bag of fertilizer at the clinic. 

“Omega, I am sorry but I have to go to Madame Missouri’s home. I have not finished the work that she has given me and I should really go.” As he turns to head back down the steps, Winchester’s hand came up to his chest to stop him.

“No, no. Don’t worry about that, I’ll stop by Missouri’s and fill her in,” the look Stephenson must have given him was a mixture of confusion and even affronted. “Just sit back and relax. I’ll make sure that you guys reschedule.”

Flustered, Gadreel managed to give a curt nod.

“Well, uh…thank you. It is much a-appreciated.”

“Uh, right, yeah. No problem,” the Omega scratched at the back of his head, a slight flush forming on his face, “So I will see you some other time then.”

He concurred. Omega Winchester gave a curt nod and descended down the steps, heading back to the main house.

Gareel watched as the man went on his way, then entered his home and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! It's only been like two months since I've updated.... Anyway, just to clarify some things in case anyone's curious. Gadreel never refers to anyone by their first name, or by just there last name (verbally anyway). As he is a mutt, he is considered the lowest in the pack hierarchy, most weres would consider him not being in the hierarchy at all. Because of his status, it would be considered rude for him to call anyone above him by anything other than things like "Omega Winchester", or "Alpha Novak" or some manner where a weres status sounds like a title. So the story as we see it now will be put on the back burner as I think for the next chapter or two I'm going to go back into Gadreel's life growing up as a mutt and what that means for his relationship with his family and other weres. For those reading, thanks for your patience! It's much appreciated!
> 
> ~KAMacher


	5. Four: The Life of a Mutt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Gadreel's back story.

May of 1975, Foothills of Montana

The Stephenson household was busy with excitement. Both men were happy that after five years of marriage, their family was finally going to grow if anything by the size of the Omega’s belly had anything to say about it. The Alpha was hoping that he’d have two boys, Alphas like him, which would always make his mate give him a playful smack to the arm the gold tint in his eyes glimmering as he chastised his Alpha. In all honesty, they were content if their pup came to them living and healthy.

The day came when the Omega went into labor and they rushed to the small clinic in their pack. Following the pack’s custom, the Alpha did not join the Omega as he was sent into the delivery room. All he had to do was sit in the guest room and anxiously wait for his pups to arrive. However, the Alpha wouldn’t find this out until after everything as something had gone wrong during the delivery.

When the working clinician came out the first thing the Alpha smelt was blood, his mate’s blood. Dread began to fill him as he went of the doctor to find what had happened to his Omega. The clinician, a beta, had to sit down and explain all that had happened. Her voice was as shaky was her hands as she stated that she had never seen this happen in her career, everything had happened so fast and the complications were beyond fixing. As she continued her story, the Alpha was stricken by a mighty wave of grief at the realization that he had lost his Omega, his mate, the fellow father of his children.

 He numbly asked if the pups were okay and if he could see them. The clinician had no problem and he was led back to a room with two bassinets. He looked down at the one to his left and he saw his first-born pup. Sure enough, the omega delivered a healthy baby boy, his eyes shown blue like a Beta. He might not have been an alpha, but he was a perfect pup nonetheless. In his mourning, the Alpha felt a swell of love come over him as he picked up his son, the name Ezekiel came to mind when he looked at his baby’s face and thought that would have been what his mate would have wanted. He went to look at the pup in the other bassinet, but he froze, unable to do anything but stare at what was wrapped in cloth. 

Another boy had been born, this one was slightly smaller, more frail looking. He was crying softly, an arm had managed to come out of his wrappings as he squirmed on his back. When he opened his eyes there was not a single were color that shown in eyes, no gold or blue or red. Just dull gray eyes looking back at him. The Alpha didn’t want to believe what he was looking at, but it wasn’t until he got closer that he was able to confirm it. A newborn were-pup may not have their scent fully developed, but there was still a hint of it. This baby’s scent was far more distinctive than any infant the Alpha had come in contact with. He felt the grief and the love and the sorrow he was feeling give way to anger and resentment as he found himself staring at the evidence of his mate’s unfaithfulness: a Mutt. An abomination. A sign of ultimate betrayal.

When he couldn’t bare to look at that, that thing anymore, he turned to put his pup back into his bassinet and promptly moved to depart from the clinic. Several Weres were not prepared for the sounds of enraged and agonized howls filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So we are here. Working on getting Gadreel's history put together while doing other things. Part 2 should be up tomorrow since I'm writing these particular chapters shorter.


	6. Five: The Life of a Mutt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Gadreel flashbacks, a bit of a general overview. They are told through the perspective of Gadreel himself. I suppose I should leave a warning for character whumpage just in case. Enjoy!

Colorado Springs, Colorado, September, 1980

 

Gadreel was only five when he figured out he was different from everyone. At first it was the looks that people would give him. When the first glanced at him and his brother walking down the street they didn’t think anything of it until they caught his scent. Their attentions seemed to focus on him and only him. Then the whispering started once he began going to school. Children are more blunt when it comes to things they don’t understand. It became more evident when they would let Ezekiel play in their groups with no trouble, but when he came too close they would get a whiff of him and they would scatter. He learned quickly that it would be better to keep to himself and color at his desk.

Back at home it was better, but Gadreel could still feel that he was not like other werewolves. His father would look after him and his brother the best he could. He hardly ever saw his father because he had to work a lot but when he would come home, he would always have a small smile on his face when Ezekiel would run up to him. That smile seemed to be more forced when Gadreel would do the same. They would follow the same pattern every night of having dinner, then washing up and bedtime. After father would read them a story, he would kiss them goodnight and respond in kind when Ezekiel would proclaim “I love you!” When it came to Gadreel’s turn his father would smile, but there was a sadness behind it, as he responded like he did with his first-born. Even at such a tender age, he would think about what life would have been like if his Omega daddy had stayed alive…if his Alpha father would look at him the same as Ezekiel…if his smiles would be more genuine. The seeds of insecurity were already starting to grow in the young half-blood.

 

**************************** 

 

Outside of Medford, Oregon, 1992

 

High school was hell. Especially for a Mutt. Not only was he dealing with the physical changes of growing up, like acne and voice changing, but as Gadreel was older, Weres seemed to think it was more acceptable to treat him like he didn’t belong to his face. His father had moved them from Spokane, Washington after his latest run-in with that pack’s more… intolerant Alpha teens. After years of hopping from pack to pack, his father had found that the packs who lived closer to humans were a bit more reasonable when it came to taking in werewolves who had a half-breed in the family. Though nothing would be quite as bad a the pack before that, back in Phoenix.

Once Gadreel had figured out what he was, neither fully human nor were, it all made sense why every pack they joined treated him like he was lower than dirt. If he was being honest with himself, he agreed with them. It explained why his father could never really look him in the eye without looking sad, or resentful at times. No one wanted to have a Mutt in their family. Especially the way Gadreel had come into the world.

The local school he and Ezekiel had been registered to had an even mix of humans and Weres, although the human teenagers weren’t aware that the other half of the school could shift and all the things they couldn’t do. For that, it made Gadreel somewhat relieved that there was a decent proportion of people who could not “sense” what was wrong with him. The bad part was that they bothered him for other reasons whether it was how quiet and introverted he was or the hand-me-down clothes he wore everyday (the Recession had hit pretty hard). On top of this, the were teens were far more cruel in their actions. They couldn’t do much during school hours lest they let the humans know what they were, but once 2pm hit, Gadreel was fair game.

Most days he would come home with a few bumps and bruises, but it was the words that got to him. He couldn’t even repeat them to himself, each insult adding another jab into his heart. Ezekiel would try to patch him up, say a few words of encouragement, but Gadreel could only take them at face-value. He knew that Zeke was only saying half of what he did out of guilt. Whenever the other Weres set their sights on him, his brother would turn a blind eye. Not that he could blame him, no one in their right mind would stick up for a Mutt. 

This was the same old song and dance that he was used to. There was no changing it, no getting better, not for something like him.

 

**************************** 

 

Lawrence, Kansas, Fall 2010

 

Father was getting too old to be constantly moving around they way they did. Deep down, Gadreel only had himself to blame as he was the one constantly getting in trouble with pack members. Even in the year 2010, werewolves weren’t the most accepting of people like him, though he’s only met one other Mutt like himself, Hannah had been the only person he could actually consider a friend during his school years. There were times when he would wonder what she was up to, if life was going any easier for her.

Ezekiel made the turn onto East K-10 heading out to the Winchester pack. Father had heard that they were more open to new pack members, they were an older, more established pack who had just taken out the sinister pack led by Azazel. There were very few packs in the Midwest who hadn’t been terrorized by them so no one was sad to see them go. The Stephensons were really hoping they’d be willing to let them join their pack. Winchester was one of the larger packs in the state of Kansas so they could have more options of housing to stay away from prying eyes.

When they arrived at the main house, they were greeted by bewildered looks and rushed whispers: looks like they were off to a great start. Father asked someone to speak to the Pack Alpha and within minutes, three men came out of the building to face them. The Pack Alpha walked with an utter sense of security, the wind catching his salt-n-pepper hair. The other two, Gadreel assumed to be his sons, followed swiftly. The taller one smelt like an Alpha, the sharp woodsy scent filling the space. He was a bit lanky, but there was still some definition to him as a took long strides. He would certainly be a very powerful Alpha. The other son’s eyes flashed gold as the subtle aroma of sweetness reached Gadreel. The Omega’s face was splattered with freckles and he gave an air of confidence. The one thing Gadreel was sure of was that he certainly grabbed one’s attention as he was barely aware that his father and the Pack Alpha were negotiating.

Ezekiel leaned towards him to bring him back to focus, the twins looking as father spoke of their situation. The Winchester leader, John as they would learn, looked in Gadreel’s direction as the half-blood dropped his gaze. The older Alpha was eyeing him with suspicion, his face unreadable. Eventually, John walked off after giving the approval for them to join, the sons lingering. Both looked at him and his brother, more out of curiosity if their expressions were anything to go by. They eventually followed their father back to the main house.

It looked like they were now members of the Winchester pack, now Gadreel could only hope that he wouldn’t ruin it for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little uncomfortable writing characters going through angsty stuff, I was trying to be really gentle! Of course, this chapter being through the eyes of Gadreel, it's understandable that he would feel very down on himself and see things in a way in which he is at fault, whether that's actually the case or not.
> 
> So this now brings us up to almost current with the actual storyline, so that will be the next chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back on track with the main story. Life moves on from when Gadreel and Dean last met. And the first mention of Cas!

Two weeks after the incident

Today was the day that Sam and Jessica were coming home. Upon their last phone call, the Winchester’s relations with Crowley were still tense, but perhaps common ground had been developed. Dean was walking up to the Head House to see to his father, John’s health seemed to be taking a turn for the better and so the Head Alpha wished to greet his youngest son and daughter-in-law at the gate. When Dean opened the main door, the Omega was surprised to find his father moving about dressed in something more formal than a ratty tshirt and sweats. 

“Dad? You alright there?”

“I’m up out of bed, what better proof do you need?” Dean had forgotten how rough around the edges the Lead Alpha could be. 

“Good thing to see your memory is still intact. Don’t have to remind you ‘bout Sammy coming back.” he humored. John gave him a smirk to match. 

They made small talk, albeit in an awkward fashion, of the night’s dinner, what last minute errands needed to be done within the next three or so hours. A part of Dean felt light at seeing that they could talk to each other without yelling at each other over pack affairs. The downside to this was the return to the strong and revered Alpha that he had known since childhood, a cold shadow of a man that Dean had constantly had to prove himself to. Omegas may be seen as equals to Alphas in this day and age, but there were times when the outdated ways of thinking would come up. These were the times where Dean resented what small prejudices were still held for his gender.

“I forgot to tell you, Sam called me earlier to tell you that they were picking up Castiel to come over as well.”

Dean was taken aback by that comment. Initially, he had thought it would be nice to see his old friend again. Cas himself was busy with matters of the Novak pack. It took Dean a few seconds to realized that his father had an ulterior motive for seeking the Alpha’s company tonight….

“Dad, I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again: Cas and I are just friends, nothing more than that. I don’t plan on mating with the guy at all.”

“You’re not getting younger Dean, I’m not gonna live forever. You are my oldest  and will take charge of the Pack when I’m gone. I need to ensure that the Pack is taken care of-“

“Dad! Enough! That’s not up for discussion!” The look John gave Dean made him want to put his face in his hands.

Yep. This was one of those days were he really didn’t like being an Omega…

 

****************************

 

Leave it to John Winchester to get in a heated argument about Dean’s lack of a relationship. No matter how many times he tried to explain, the Alpha could not get it through his head that his son did not find any Alphas or Betas either here or in the surrounding packs suitable for a mate. Not to say that a majority of them would be horrible mates, but rather they were not suited for Dean. Really, he’d like to settle down someday, just no one here had caught his interest enough to pursue them.  
He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he went on to finish gathering some last minute items for making dinner. He ended up running into Ellen and Jo as they themselves were restocking supplies for the roadhouse. They were as happy as he was that Sam and Jess were coming home, the past month wasn’t as exciting without them. Dean conveniently left out Cas coming as well, lest Jo try to tease him about it or Ellen give him a motherly look. He swore everyone in this pack was becoming obsessed with Dean’s potential mating. After saying a short farewell, he took the supplies back to the main house and set out again.

Dean started to walk aimlessly through the old roads, passed the shops were locals would sell their wares, for wandering packs or the occasional humans who had managed to find their way to the Were territories. Thankfully, those events were few and far between.

He walked a good twenty minutes with no sense of direction when he found himself at the house of Missouri Moseley. Missouri was the pack’s designated “librarian”, more like the keeper of the pack traditions and the like. She also made a living as being a psychic and most of clients seared by her gifts. The older Omega had a small house with an equally small yard that needed some work. As the thought crossed his mind, he caught a strange scent. He sniffed about and treaded the property to find Gadreel hard at work digging up the flowerbed in the back yard, the sweat from exertion and the midday sun prominent on his skin.

Dean caught Stephenson’s scent again, it was not so much strange but just different compared to a full blooded Were. He managed to get closer to the other man but he nearly tripped over some misplaced terra cotta pots. Gadreel was startled to say the least.

“Sorry!” Dean put his hands up in a manner to show no harm, “I was just passing by and thought I’d check up on you, is all.”

Gadreel breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered the shovel he had raised in defense, “It’s all right Omega, my mind was too focused on my work that I had not realized you were here.”

 

****************************

 

The two spent the next few minutes making small and sometimes stilted talk. They had not really seen each other in the past couple weeks, which made conversation  
limited. 

Dean asked him about how he was healing up and Gadreel would silently reassure that he was well and the bruises were nearly gone. They continued on until the back screen door squeaked open.

“Well hello Dean, I’ve been waiting for you to come here all day. ‘was wondering when you were gonna show up.” Missouri was certainly known to speak what ever words came to her. Dean looked at her incredulously, he himself being skeptical of her psychic abilities despite being proven wrong in the past.

“Oh, hey Missouri, just checking in one an aquantaince of mine.”

“The one you managed to distract from working, hm?” she gave a look that rivaled any mother or omega father’s, “the poor man’s been going at it all day, I’m glad to see him take a break. I’ll get some lemonade.”

She turned to head back into the house when Dean looked at his watch, “Oh, actually, I should head back to the house, I need to finish up some stuff for Sam and Jess. Thanks for the offer though.” She nodded and went inside.

“Well, I’m off then,” Dean spoke as he went to dust of is jeans from the dirt he had been sitting in. “…It was good to see you,” he hesitated, not sure what Gadreel would respond with.

The half-blood sat there for an instant, seeming to process Dean’s words before replying with a soft “It was good to see you as well, Omega… Perhaps we will see each other soon?” the man didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

A small smile crept up Dean’s face as he stated that he would like to very much, Gadreel responding with an equal grin. The man stood up to resume his work while the Omega turned to head back home. 

 

****************************

 

Three hours later

Dean was exhausted. Normally if Sam had left to go on official pack business, he wouldn’t put so much effort into getting a meal prepared. But with the improvement of  
his father’s health, there was extra cause for celebration.

He looked at the clock, knowing that the his brother would be back in a few minutes. Now that everything was set up and ready, all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back for a bit! Not sure when I'm gonna update next, I have an influx of tests coming up so that's taking priority for now. See ya and enjoy!


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess are back! And they've brought a friend.

“Sammy! Jess! It feels like forever since I’ve last seen you!” Dean made a show of greeting his little brother and sister-in-law.

“You dork, it’s barely been two months,” Sam’s smile stretched wide as he pulled his older brother into a hug. The Alpha really did miss being home after dealing with Pack affairs, luckily he had had Jess with him this time. 

“Glad to have you two back,” Dean beamed as he reached to give Jessica a hug. He thought her scent seemed a little off, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“Missed you too, Dean. Glad to see nothing burned down this time.”

“Hey now, I wasn’t the one who put Garth in charge of the electrical, that was all Sasquatch over there,” the Omega gestured over to Sam who raised his hands in admittance.

Dean turned towards the door to find Castiel standing awkwardly back from the commotion, the Alpha had never been keen on small talk or banter. He made eye contact and a small smile reached his usually stoic face.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean tried to keep his smile genuine as his mind flashed back to the reason Castiel was here in the first place. He really did miss seeing his friend, his best friend really, but he wished it were under better circumstances. He pushed the thoughts away as he reached up to wrap his arm around the Alpha’s shoulders to lead him inside the Main House. 

 

****************************

 

Dinner went pretty smoothly, John asking questions about the meeting with Crowley while Sam keeping the answers short as to leave as much pack talk out of the conversation as much as possible. Business could wait until afterward. Castiel was asked about his own pack for a while, the conversations seeming to die down as everyone focused on finishing their supper. 

After a long enough silence, Jess cleared her throat, “So guys, Sam and I have an announcement to make.” Everyone’s heads lifted from their plates.

Sam and Jess looked at each other, hands clamped together, “Dad, it looks like you’re going to be a grandpa.” Sam’s eyes sparkled with delight as he looked at his father.  
The table roared to life with congratulations. John got up to move towards his son and daughter-in-law to embrace them both. “It’s still a little early, but Jess and I noticed that her scent changed and she took a test and viola, we’re gonna be parents!”

Dean looked on as he felt sweltering pride at his brother, he was beyond happy for Sam and Jess. It certainly made sense as to why her scent seemed different; she must not be that far along into the pregnancy if the change was that subtle. He got up as well to grab his brother and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling more excited as his mind filled with thoughts of being an uncle.

 

****************************

 

Once Sam and John had gone to the den to talk about the last few weeks and Jess moved to start unpacking their things, Dean and Cas were left alone in the living room having their own conversation. They brought up old stories from when they were in their early teens, freshly presented and trying not to get the other in major trouble. Or as Castiel would claim that it was Dean causing all the problems while Dean would rebuttal with stating that Cas wasn’t exactly a perfect little angel either. The Alpha had quite the rebellious phase in his younger years.

For a while, they didn’t speak. The Omega and the Alpha sat in silence for quite a while before Castiel spoke again. 

“Dean, I know I can be oblivious at times, but I’m not naïve enough to think that your father invited me here just for a simple visit.”

Shit, Dean had been dreading this. He let out a deep sigh as he set down his beer, “Yeah, dad hasn’t exactly been subtle in this department for the past few months… So what does that mean for us then?”

“Well purely from a Pack perspective it makes sense,” Cas gave a thoughtful look, “Novaks and Winchesters coming together like this would make an even stronger alliance. Anyone left that may have associated with Azazel would think twice before coming after either of our packs.”

Dean grunted acceptance of the answer, still not wanting to have this conversation, “But for a personal one?”

Cas didn’t say anything for a long time; he even got up to pace the room for a bit while he collected his thoughts. He sat back down and grabbed Dean’s hands to hold them in his own, “Dean, I don’t know how else to say this, but for a while I have developed certain…feelings towards our relationship, ones that I feel I would want to pursue, if you’d let me that is.”

Double Shit. The last thing Dean wanted to hear was a sort of “love confession” from his best friend, especially when the feelings he wasn’t sure could be returned. The   
Omega grabbed a hold of the hands around his and set them on Castiel’s lap, the Alpha looked at him expectedly. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean confessed, “Cas, you’re one of the closest friends I have, if not the closest. You’ve always been like family to me. But,” Castiel’s face seemed to fall a bit. “But I’m not sure if I’m ready to take that step. Not just with you, but anyone really. I’m not ready to be mated yet.”

Castiel’s face was unreadable for several minutes, each tick of the clock filled Dean with more dread. Putting a small smile on his face, the Alpha seemed to accepted Dean’s answer. 

“I will be here then, should you be ready.”

Dean would have to accept that answer for now, if he wanted to keep their friendship in tact. He quickly moved to get up, stating that he should be getting ready for bed soon, Castiel nodding in agreement as the two began to move for their respective rooms. 

Once Dean had finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he crawled underneath the covers of his bed and tried to push the events of the last hour our of his mind as he tried to prepare for sleep.

Right before the need for sleep took over, an image of grey eyes filled his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! This is a sort-ish chapter, and I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I wrote this really late at night and I should probably go to bed soon...enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler

Ezekiel was helping his father settle down for bed while Gadreel was downstairs cleaning up from dinner. The beta had been concerned for his brother over the past few weeks from the time he came home with bruises and a split lip. Over the years, he couldn’t count how many times Gadreel had come home black-n-blue, and he was afraid this place was going to be no different. Their father could not afford to be moved from pack to pack anymore so they had to make this work. 

But there was something peculiar about Gad recently- when he came home from work the younger twin had a look about him that Ezekiel could never remember seeing on his face. It was even more apparent during their meal as Gadreel seemed to be focused somewhere else. Perhaps he was becoming ill. 

Ezekiel made his way down the hallway towards his brother’s room and knocked on the door. He gave it a nudge and poked his head in to see Gadreel getting ready for bed himself.

“Hey, you got a sec?”

Gad gave him a curious look and gave him the okay. Zeke moved into the room although he stayed close to the door. “Are you feeling alright?”

“...I’m not sure what you mean?”

“Sorry, I’ve just noticed that you’ve been a little off lately.”

Gadreel thought for second, shaking his head, “I’m feeling fine Zeke, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

The beta would have to accept that for now, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. He muttered a quick goodnight walked, closing the door behind him.

**********

Gadreel stared at his door, thinking about what his brother had said. Not only had the conversation come out of nowhere, it made him feel a bit self-conscious. Was he actually coming down with something and he couldn’t tell? 

The only word he could think of to describe their stilted conversation was...uncomfortable. Granted, throughout most of his teen and adult life, him and his brother had struggled to communicate with each other but this seemed to come out of nowhere. He pushed the thought from his mind.

As he crawled into bed, he kept thinking about the oddness of what Zeke seemed to talk about. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

***************************************

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was not looking forward to what was planned for the day. He’d have to work with Sam and dad on the deal that had been reached, that was gonna be a long-ass nightmare. And he’d have to hope that he didn’t make things awkward between him and Cas. He would rather not deal with that today...

Maybe he could sneak out of the house and hang out with Charlie, she was his go to when he needed to escape the craziness that was trying to run a pack. While he was on that thought, he should probably go out and get a gift to congratulate Sam and Jess on their expanding of their family. At least he was going to be an uncle so that was exciting. 

Dean finally got up, showered, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Jess was already up having some when he made it and she was conversing with Castiel who was still wearing his pajamas, the alpha was not a morning person. Dean sat down across from Cas once he got his toast and made an attempt at small talk.

Apparently Sam has been up for the past hour going on a run, judging by his attire as his younger brother walked inside, dripping sweat. 

“Well how nice of you to join us Sammy.” a smirk playing on the omega’s lips.

The youngest Winchester chuckled as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

The four sat around the kitchen table, all of them seeming to hold off from starting the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! A new chapter! Lord have mercy. So I wanted to get this chapter uploaded earlier today but my computer decided it didn't want to live anymore...so I had to rewrite the chapter over again since I was dumb and didn't save it like I usually do. Now I get to borrow my mom's old laptop for the time being. That's life I guess...hope you guys like it, it's kind of short.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler, some more Dean and Gadreel interactions

Sam Winchester was a patient man. After dealing with Crowley and his bureaucratic absurdities, he was ready to return to the pack with Jess and relax as he was preparing to enter fatherhood. He could hardly believe it until Jess’s scent became sweeter and even though he was nervous as hell, he was practically bouncing with excitement.

 

The problem with coming back home, however, was dealing with his father. While it was good to see that dad’s health seemed to be getting better, he was still John Winchester- the stubborn, set in his ways, head Alpha of the Winchester Pack. After coming back with his mate he spoke with his father about the deal that they had managed to reach…

 

_“So, did he take it?”_

 

_“Well we didn’t give him any other options, but not as final as we would have liked,” Sam shuffled through the contracts to fetch an official document. “Of course, he wants something out of it.”_

 

_John took the page and scanned it, his lips curling into a sneer as he read the list of Crowley’s demands. “So he expects us to put up with this kind of bullshit? That bastard’s gonna sink his claws into this pack and tear it from the inside out if we let him get his way.”_

 

_“I told him you’d look at it before we made an official agreement dad. I’m smart enough to know that much…”_

 

The alpha shook his head as recalled their meeting, he’d have to go through things in detail with both Dean and their father. He could already picture dad and himself getting at each other’s throats with the rival pack’s stipulations while Dean was left to be the mediator. Sometimes he thought it was a miracle that the three of them could run the Pack without any major problems. After having breakfast with Jess, Dean and Castiel, he showered and made for John Winchester’s den, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

 

***************************************

 

Dean had never been more exhausted in his whole life. Seeing how much that demonic prick was trying to screw them over was enough to piss him off, now he had to listen to another spat between his father and his brother. Watching two Alphas assert their dominance over each other was bas enough, when those two Alphas were a part of your family, it sucked major ass. Even going to lunch with Jess didn’t help to ease his mood.

 

He considered hanging out with Cas but dad had dragged him into his study to talk about the Novak Pack. The old bastard was probably trying to set up some arranged mating behind his back.

 

Eventually the Omega found himself at Charlie’s front door and so he digged her spare key out of his pocket and invited himself in. After taking a peek inside he walked in on the redhead throwing her controller on the couch, a frustrated huff escaping her lips.

 

“Is this a bad time?” a smirk played on his lips.

 

“Oh you know, typical boss levels that are a pain in the ass to actually make it a challenge, even for me,” Charlie puffed out a chuckle “And who said you were allowed in all ‘willy nilly’? You should be glad Dorothy wasn’t over.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve already done that, don’t feel like having a repeat. So you wanna head out of here? Go to the market maybe?”

 

“Your dad?”

 

Dean gave an exasperated nod as the Beta turned off her tv and grabbed some tennis shoes. As soon as she pulled on a light jacket, they were out the door and heading south.

 

***************************************

 

The spring market was buzzing with life as Dean made his way through the aisles. His mood had certainly lifted up a bit as he watched his fellow pack mates enjoying the festivities. He even found a gift for Sam and Jess for the new baby. Charlie had made some interesting purchases as well.

 

“Explain to me again _why_ you need a new cutlery set?” Dean was trying to hold back a laugh as he watched the redhead practically bounce up and down with her latest find.

 

“Dude, look at this! It’s Star Wars themed! How could I not buy it?”

 

“I don’t know, seems a bit impulsive.”

 

“Says the one who spent _how much_ on-”

 

“Hey, I thought we weren’t bringing that up again!”

 

The two continue their banter for a while until Charlie bumps into a taller Beta. A bit startled, she went straight to apologize but her words fell short when the man turned around to show a familiar face. Collecting herself, she flashed an unsure smile.

 

“Oh sorry about that… _Gadreel_?”

 

The man gave a perplexed look. “No? How do you know my brother?” 

 

Before Charlie could respond, a man with an almost matching face walks up. Dean instantly recognized the scent as his spirits lift even higher than before.

 

Gadreel was standing there, about to show something to his brother what he had bought, when he caught the Omega’s scent. A shy smile graced his lips as he greeted Dean.

 

“Hello Omega. Are you enjoying your time here?”

 

“Yeah, I am. You know, you might as well start calling me by my name now. I think we’re passed formalities.”

 

“Alright, Dean.”

 

The two continued to make small talk while Charlie and Ezekiel stared simultaneously at the pair. The gears were working in Charlie’s mind as she watched Dean’s face throughout his entire conversation with the half-blood. Something must have happened when the Omega had taken him back home several weeks ago.

 

Eventually the two men said their goodbyes and the groups went their separate ways.

 

***************************************

 

“So what was that? Out of curiosity.” As soon as the twins were out of ear-shot, Charlie made her move.

 

“What do you mean ‘what was that’? I was just talking to a pack member. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Dean was genuinely confused about what Charlie was trying to say.

 

“You seemed to be pretty chatty with the Stephenson guy over there~ A bit more so than with you average pack mate.” The Beta’s sly grin was creeping up her face.

 

“Relax Bradbury, we were just catching up, no big deal.”

 

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and made the walk back to her house. Dean followed behind, still unsure what point Charlie was trying to make.

 

***************************************

 

“Brother, may I ask how you got on a first name basis with the Pack Alphas son?” Ezekiel needed answers from his brother as to what he just witnessed.

 

“Um..he helped me a few weeks ago,” Gadreel felt like he was being interrogated. “We’ve ran into each other since then and have spoken to each other.”

 

Zeke didn’t say anything for a while. After watching the look his brother had on his face, he was concerned about what his brother was getting into.

 

“Gad, you need to be careful around him. You don’t know what this could lead to,” before his younger twin could protest, Ezekiel grabbed his shoulder. “I’m trying to look out for you. I don’t want something bad coming out of this, alright?”

 

A confused look passed the Mutt’s face. He silently nodded and the brother continued home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I finally updated! Yay! Figured I should write a bit more than I did for the last chapter so here we are. I also made some edits to the previous chapter when I realized that I made Ezekiel an Alpha when I originally had him as a Beta so I had to fix that. I'm planning on adding some art, since I'm a better artist than a writer. That will be happening probably in the next chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for your patience!
> 
> Oh! And I changed my user name, so KAMacher is now karissaam.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to develop between our duo. Slowly, but surely. 
> 
> A new chapter finally.

The two past weeks had been stressful as hell; not only were his father and Castiel having secret meetings about their respective packs, but the construction of new housing had been put on delay due to some flash flooding from last Monday’s storm. 

Dean was coming back from watching Star Trek with Charlie and Dorothy, a much needed break from the Pack chaos. The only sound that could be heard along the path was the light wind and the mushing of the omega’s boots along the muddy ground. He let his mind wander aimlessly as he treaded through the grounds, debating on whether he wanted to return home right away or not. 

He decided not to worry too much about where his feet would lead him.

Eventually, he found himself walking around the old housing area, he had not been here since he took Gadreel back to his house.

At the thought of the other man, Dean picked up on a familiar scent. His interest peaked as he let himself be guided by the smell until he reached the old steps of the Stephenson’s home. All of a sudden the feeling of nerves hit Dean as he lifted his hand to ring the bell. Muffled sounds could be made out as someone moved closer to the other side of the door. 

The door opened to reveal Ezekiel who gave him a quizzical look. The beta’s scent wasn’t completely unpleasant but Dean could sense that the taller man was not thrilled with his presence. 

“Hey Zeke,” Dean started speaking, not really sure what possessed him to come over here in the first place. He thought about where he was going to go with this as the Beta gave him a dismissive look.

“Is there something wrong, Omega?” a guarded look came across Ezekiel’s features.

“No, no. nothing like that,” Dean grinned nervously, “Uh…is Gadreel around?”

The Beta gave him a suspicious look before telling Dean to wait for a moment, closing the front door.

***************************

Gadreel was sitting at the table with his father finishing dinner when a knock on the door came out of nowhere. As Zeke was closest to the living room, he got up and opened the door.

The Mutt couldn’t make out what was being said but he could smell that his twin was no happy with whomever had interrupted their evening.

After a minute he heard the door close and Ezekiel came back in with a neutral expression. 

“There’s someone waiting for you at the door,” was all he said before sitting back down to resume his meal.

Gadreel took a second to get up and move towards the door, each step bringing him closer to a subtly sweet scent. Opening the door revealed one Dean Winchester, while a lump found itself lodged in his throat.

***************************

As soon as Dean had caught sight of Gadreel he felt butterflies in his stomach. For a split second he questioned why that sort of feeling would be happening before he brought himself back to reality. 

Gadreel had a perplexed but happy scent about him when he saw the Omega. The lump in his throat went away as he felt warmth spreading though his chest.

Dean felt a genuine smile spread across his lips as Gadreel returned the gesture.

“Hey, uh…how’s it going?”

“I’m doing well, Dean,” The omega’s silence caused the Mutt to hesitate, “Is something the matter?”

“Oh no! No, nothing’s wrong, I just…” Any thought Dean had had fled his mind. He looked down at his feet as he shuffled his stance. “I actually don’t know why I came down here, this is a bit impulsive of me. Sorry to disturb your night.” He made a turn to go back down the steps.

“No, you don’t have to leave yet,” Gadreel shut the door behind him as he moved closer to Dean. “If you’d like we can talk?” He was unsure of what Dean’s response would be.

The Omega shrugged his shoulders as he indicated for Gadreel to follow him. The two set off to walk around the pack grounds, making small talk about anything and everything. Gadreel would feel himself smile harder each time he saw Dean speak so passionately about his interests. This was only the second time they’d actually stopped to actually talk to each other in a way that wasn’t in passing. Pop culture was the current topic they had managed to come across, Dean was both amused and flabbergasted by Gadreel’s lack of pop savvy.

“So you’ve never seen Star Wars? Star Trek? Really? Not even the Goonies?”

“No, we never really had much time for those kinds of things,” Gadreel gave a sheepish shrug. “We moved around so much, Ezekiel and I were never really in the loop of what was ‘popular’ wherever we were at.”

Dean felt like he had hit a sensitive topic, remembering that the Stephenson patriarch had mentioned several different packs they had been to in the past several years.

“Uh….I guess being on the move so much puts a damper on the entertainment upkeep,” Dean muttered as Gadreel gave a knowing smile, looking ahead. “Looks like we’ll have to remedy that.”

“Truely? When would this happen?”

The Omega thought for a moment, pondering the possibilities before the light bulb clicked on in his head.

“Actually, as a matter of fact, if you’re up for it I’m free this weekend. There’s this old cabin up on the hill me and Sam used to hide out in when we were teens and dad was being all ‘super-alpha’ and crap.” He stopped rambling when the Mutt gave him an unsure look. Perhaps he had come on too strongly?

“That’s not a problem, is it? I figured that maybe it would be more convenient for us since it’s kind of in the middle and…yeah.”

Gadreel hesitated for a moment, debating on how to respond. In his mind he thought of what people would say if they happened to catch him and the Head Alpha’s son heading to the same place. He didn’t like the potential of Dean getting on the Pack’s bad side for associating with the least desirable member of their culture.

“It’s alright, it’s all secluded and stop so no prying eyes or anything like that.”

After a while, Gadreel gave in and gave his nod of approval. Eventually, they had made their way back to the taller man’s abode. 

“Well, goodnight then. See you this weekend?” Dean looked expectantly, Gadreel giving him a reassuring look.

“Of course. I shall see you then.”

“See you later then.”

“Good night, Dean.”

The Omega felt light as a feather the whole way back to the main house. He couldn’t explain why he was getting all giddy from all this, but he welcomed the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...biochemistry's been kicking my ass and I've finally gotten some motivation to write a new chapter! 
> 
> And I would have added some art but I don't know how to work AO3 all that well so...if somebody has any hints to provide, that would be lovely.
> 
> Thanks!


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here! Hooray!

The weekend had finally arrived and what the _fuck_ was he thinking?? Going to the cabin with some guy he hardly knows to do what? Watch movies? Just _hang out_? Dean couldn’t wrap his head around how irrational he was being about all this.

There was no way in Hell he was telling his father about it, John would skin his fur if he found out. Sure the alpha wanted him to get mated already, but the appearance of his omega son going of to a secluded location with another man, particularly with a mutt would be unseemly. For how progressive Were society has become, there were still some stereotypes of omegas that hadn’t quite left the mainstream. His father still had some of those prejudices and that drove Dean up the wall.

How would Sam and Jess react to this? Cas? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe he should just call Gadreel and tell him that he couldn’t make it. His Pack responsibilities were time consuming so he’d have a reason…

But he remembered the look on Gadreel’s face when they planned this, how genuinely happy he appeared and Dean could recall the fluttering in his chest. He couldn’t not go. He couldn’t go back on his commitment so he packed up the last few films and headed towards the front door.

He gave a flimsy excuse when his father and brother gave him a quizzical look and set out towards the old family cabin.

The closer he got, the harder his heart pounded.

 

***************************

 

Gadreel’s nerves were getting more and more frantic the closer he approached the cabin. The thought of being in a secluded location with the Head Omega made his pulse pump at a blinding rate.

He had told his father and brother that he had to cover a shift for one of his coworkers and had set up to meet Dean. He had recently started working at the commissary, loading and unloading products so it had made sense. Now he just had to make sure that no one saw him heading up towards his destination.

There was a part of him that questioned if this was a good idea, knowing that if someone found out that the reaction would not be favorable. But he truly wanted to see Dean again. He couldn’t recall wanting to see someone this much with the exception of Hannah. Perhaps this meant that he saw the Omega as a friend.

Gadreel couldn’t help but smile at the realization, feeling more determined to get to the cabin.

 

***************************

 

And doubts that Dean may have had had faded as he saw Gadreel already waiting for him as he made it up the hill. He waved his arm in greeting as the other man noticed his arrival, a grin stretching across his face.

“Hey! Good to see you,” Dean called out as he made it to the front door.

“I am glad to see you as well Dean.”Gadreel replied softly.

They exchanged the typical conversation starters before Dean finally unlocked the door and let them inside, setting his duffle down to being setting things up. Gadreel stayed by the doorway taking in the look of the inside of the cabin.

It was certainly an older building, some wear and tear at the wallpaper and curtains. There was a little open area with an old table sitting between the kitchen and living room. The living space had a large, very worn couch and a television that looked to be several decades old. There were two doors at the far back of the living room that Gadreel assumed to lead to a bedroom and bathroom. While the cabin needs a good amount of renovation, it did give off an atmosphere of being welcoming.

The half-blood was brought back when he heard Dean asking him if he wanted anything to drink. He declined for the time being but thanked the omega. Dean shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a beer for himself after putting the popcorn into the microwave, then he lead Gadreel to the couch and opened his duffle to reveal his collection.

Dean couldn’t help but grin at Gad’s daunted look at the sheer amount of choices he had for movies. Once he heard the microwave signal the end of its time, he rushed back to the kitchen to get a bowl and run back with a fresh batch of popcorn.

Eventually, Gadreel decided on watching “the Princess Bride”, and the omega popped the DVD into the attached player and sat back down in his spot next to the half-blood and hit play on the menu screen.

 

***************************

 

Gadreel seemed to be enjoying the film, asking a few questions here and there but mostly kept silent as they sat on the couch. He seemed to be really engrossed in the characters and while some of the humor went over his head, things were going great.

Half the time, Dean was busy looking over at the man on the other side of the couch. Watching him enjoy himself made the Omega feel relieved. He was glad that he didn’t back out on today and once the movie was over they talked about the film. This was the most talkative Dean had ever seen Gadreel and he wasn’t bothered in the slightest. It was great to see him open up more.

Eventually the conversation dulled and after a moment of silence, Dean asked if he wanted to watch another movie. The half-blood browsed the remaining films and settled on a pick. Dean went back to the DVD player to switch the disks and sat back down, a little closer to Gad this time. If Gadreel noticed, he didn’t bring it up.

They managed to get through another movie after the second pick before their heads started tipping over from tiredness. Dean took the movie out and it was decided that it was time for them to head back to their respective homes. They left the cabin after saying their goodbyes, both feeling good about the day.

 

Dean ignored Sam's call out to him as he entered the Main House, heading straight for bed. Sleep came easily over the satisfaction of his time spent with the other man flooded his senses.

 

Gadreel quietly entered his home, Ezekiel and his father already asleep. Sleep did not come as easy for the man as he replayed the day's events over and over in his head, a smile never quite leaving his face until exhaustion finally took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead guys! I'm still here....just taking forever and a half to get this next chapter up. Hopefully you enjoy it.  
> Thanks!


End file.
